<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Aid by Jagged1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348398">First Aid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1'>Jagged1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena gets injured and Jyuumonji helps him out.</p><p>Rated for purposely ambiguous wording</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juumonji Kazuki/Kobayakawa Sena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written Oct 2008, and honestly, too used to the scanlation spelling of Jyuumonji to change it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jyuumonji-kun,” Sena whimpered. “It hurts.”</p><p>He flushed. The shrimp was really getting under his skin. “It’ll only hurt for a second. Just hold still and relax.” His voice was low and sounded strained.</p><p>The boy nodded and bit his lower lip in pain and anticipation. He knew Jyuumonji wouldn’t lie to him. And he was the one with more experience about this sort of thing.</p><p>Gently, the lineman took hold of Sena’s hand and raised it. It didn’t look like it was hurt too badly, but he knew better. A couple hours, give or take, and the knuckles would be swollen and his wrist protesting to any strain, no matter how little. What in the world possessed the kid and told him that punching a brick wall was a good idea? He’d put money on it being the monkey, regardless of his bad luck with gambling.</p><p>Jyuumonji reached into the first aid kit Sena had directed him to and grabbed the bandages, proceeding to wrap the injured hand as best as he could. This was the first time he had to wrap someone else up. Usually Kuroki and Togano went home after a fight and took care of themselves. “Say something if I’m hurting you.”</p><p>He nodded again. To be honest, he was a little surprised by how tender the older boy was being. He had expected him to seize his wrist, wrap it quickly and tightly and leave the running back to his own devices. The care he was receiving was highly unexpected, but not unwanted. He had to hold back a little smile, despite the ache in his hand.</p><p>When he was done securing the bandage, he let go of Sena’s hand. “Try moving it. Tell me if it’s too loose.”</p><p>He did as he was told, flexing his fingers and turning his wrist slowly. “It’s fine. Arigato Jyuumonji-kun.” Sena beamed up at him and made a move to put the kit away, but was held firmly in place by Jyuumonji’s hand. He looked at him inquisitively.</p><p>“Idiot, don’t put extra stress on it.” He plucked the kit from Sena’s arms, returning it to the place where he found it. “It should be fine in a few days.” He turned and was just about to leave when Sena tugged on his sleeve. “Huh?”</p><p>“Ano… Jyuumonji-kun, Mamori-neesan always kisses my cuts better…” The smaller boy went red. “I know that it’s not really a cut and you don’t do this sort of thing, but…could you? Please?”</p><p>Color was slowly creeping up his face as he coughed to hide his discomfort. He reached for Sena’s hand and brought it up again, giving it a quick peck before promptly releasing it. “There,” he said gruffly, nearly sprinting out the door before Sena could properly gauge his reaction.</p><p>He held his hand to his chest and smiled. He would have to do something for Suzuna and Monta later. After all, without her prodding and his idea, Sena would have never done anything and thusly so, never have gotten a kiss from Jyuumonji. Sure, it wasn’t much, but baby steps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>